


rescuing Jeremy

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy gets thrown in prison while in Denver and kol has to figure out a way to break him out<br/>warning this is slash so if it's not your thing don't read also this contains talk about rape and violence so i wouldn't recommend anyone 13 or younger<br/>pairing Jeremy/kol</p>
            </blockquote>





	rescuing Jeremy

Jeremy was at the cafe waiting for kol to show up he's always late when all of a sudden two men came in acting normal at first then they took a look at Jeremy and began acting suspicious they started walking over to him but Jeremy got up and started running  
(Cop) that's him let's get him!  
Jeremy ran as fast as he could he texted kol telling him what was happening but still no answer  
(Other cop) Jeremy gilbert put your hands in the air and stop where you are  
finally he just stoped running  
how do they know my name? He thought  
jeremy's had it bad back in mystic falls but he came here to get a fresh start he had a good life and boyfriend who loved him life was pretty good there until now  
what was going on? he thought when they had to the Colorado prison they had him in handcuffs Jeremy felt scared and uncomfortable there first they took him to a room so he could put on his orange jumpsuit it was in a small room and it had a weird smell but Jeremy just ignored it and just put on the suit after he had put it on he thought to himself this is something he'd never ware and if he did kol would make jokes about it thinking about kol made him sad it was the first time he had thought about him since he got there he thought about when they stayed up late last weekend playing video games or like the other day when they had made love (flash backs) It was the best feeling in the world it was the first time for them it was nice and gentl he never thought kol could be that way (Gard) C'on Mr gilbert! Jeremy rolled his eyes he had only been here for a few minutes and already he hated the gard and his angry like tone the gard had put jer back in handcuffs he felt like an animal the way these people are treating him you know i didn't do anything so I don't know why I'm in here if it's for that ticket i got back in mystic falls i payed for that already (Gard) your not here for that gilbert then why am i the gard did not answer uh hello! (Gard) your wanted for murder! Jeremy felt a pit drop in his stomach he's never killed anyone in his life besides vampires he's thinking maybe one of there family members did this put him in jail for payback i geuss it's true what they say paybacks a bitch (Jeremy thought) When the gard was taking Jeremy to his sell all of the other inmates were staring and leering at him like he's the new meat here he felt like how he did in junior high frightened and awkward but he just tried to be tough it's odvious you have to around here they had finally got to his sell the gard pushed him in it and closed the bars back fast like he thought he was going to try to escape Jeremy sat down on the cot bed he had an held his towels tight in his arms rocking back in fourth meanwhile kol was looking for Jeremy and he couldn't find him anywhere he had began to worry so he called everyone he knew in Colorado and no one had seen him kol had almost started crying until he got a phone call hello? Kol Jeremy! Where the fuck have you been! I'm in prison kol what why for murder kol just froze he couldn't believe what he heard his love of his life was in prison to make matters worse it was for murder kol are you there? Yes I'm here you can't let elena know I'm in here she'll flip and she's a Vampire so it'll be worse and i don't want to worry her so don't call her ok ok look i gotta go i love you bye bye jer love you too kol just broke down crying cause he didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could do hello elena kol? Is something wrong jeremy's been arrested and he's in prison elena felt her heart drop she was shocked to her very core she felt scared rage and sad elena we have to get him out of there yeah i know did he tell you why for murder elena dropped her phone she couldn't believe what she just heard she knew this had to be a mistake her brother isn't a murderer he didn't even want to be a hunter elena are you there? Elena Elena picked her phone back up hands shaking yes I'm here don't worry kol we'll get him elena then hung up the phone she got up from the couch and couldn't walk she had fell to the floor from shock caroline ran from the kitchen to her side Elena! Elena get up! Get up


End file.
